IN MY HEART
by Heaven Wings
Summary: Berkatmu aku dapat melihat berbagai warna selain abu abu / Tetaplah berada di sini, di hatiku / Kihae GS


IN MY HEART

Pairing : KiHae

Rating : K+

Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje, Typo, OOC. Terinspirasi dari buku yang pernah saya baca

Don't like don't read, no flame

Summary : Berkatmu aku dapat melihat berbagai warna selain abu abu / Tetaplah berada di sini, di hatiku / Kihae GS

Bermain, berkencan, membolos, atau hanya berkumpul dengan teman teman di café ataupun taman. Mungkin itulah kegiatan kegiatan yang lazim dilakukan oleh para remaja seusiaku.

Aku sering memperhatikan mereka bisa tersenyum simpul sampai tertawa terbahak bahak hanya karena sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Menangis bahkan sampai marah pada sesuatu yang menurutku benar benar sepele.

Sejujurnya, aku juga ingin bisa seperti mereka. Merasakan apa itu tertawa, menangis, dan marah. Aku iri pada mereka yang bisa dengan gamblangnya mengungkapkan ekspresi mereka. Mengungkapkan apa yang mereka rasakan.

Aku iri pada mereka yang memiliki berbagai warna dikehidupan mereka.

Aku, Kim Kibum, namja berusia 18 tahun yang tak pernah mempunyai sesuatu hal yang menarik dikehidupan ku. Satu satunya warna yang terus menyelimuti hidupku selama ini hanya warna abu abu.

Aku tumbuh menjadi remaja yang tidak mengenal apa itu kasih sayang. Orang tua ku bercerai ketika aku berusia 7 tahun, saat dimana seorang anak benar benar membutuhkan kasih sayang dari orang tua mereka.

Aku ikut dengan appa, karena eomma tidak ingin mengingat lagi kenangan buruk bersama appa karena melihat wajahku yang mirip dengan appa.

Setelah beberapa bulan perceraian appa dan eomma. Appa menikah lagi dengan wanita yang disebut sebut sebagai pengahancur rumah tangga kami.

Bahkan sekarang aku tidak tau keberadaan mereka. Tapi aku tidak peduli, selama kebutuhan materil ku tetap terpenuhi.

Sekarang aku duduk di kelas 2 Senior High School. Aku tidak memiliki satu orang teman pun, entahlah mungkin mereka tidak nyaman dengan ku atau aku yang tidak ingin bergaul dengan mereka. I don't care

Pada jam istirahat, dimana seharusnya kami berbondong bondong menyerbu kantin untuk mengisi perut atau pergi ketaman sekolah untuk bersantai. Berbeda dengan ku yang selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat di perpustakaan ditemani dengan buku buku yang menurut kebanyakan orang sangat membosankan. Tapi buku buku inilah satu satunya teman ku, mereka tidak akan mungkin meninggalkanku ataupun mengkhianati perasaan ku.

Seperti biasa, hari ini pun aku lewati dengan biasa biasa saja. Aku pulang menuju rumah dinginku melewati suatu jalan yang cukup sepi. Aku terus melangkahkan kaki ku hingga tiba tiba ada 3 pria yang jika dilihat dari penampilannya terlihat seperti preman.

"Hei bocah berikan uangmu" ucap salah satu pria tadi.

"Tidak ada" jawabku cuek dan melangkahkan kaki ku kembali.

Satu pria yang lain menarik bahuku dan menabrakkan tubuhku ke dinding.

BUGH

"Tidak mungkin kau tidak punya, lihat dari penampilanmu sepertinya kau orang kaya" lanjut pria yang tadi menghemapaskan tubuhku ke tembok

"Sudah ku bilang tidak punya, walaupun aku punya mana sudi aku menyerahkan uang ku pada orang orang menjijikan seperti kalian" cibirku dengan memandang lurus menuju mata pria yang mencengkaram baruku kuat.

"Cih, berani sekali kau bocah ingusan", setelah mengucapkan itu pria itu memulul wajahku dan perutku.

'ahgh' ringis ku. Hingga akhrinya terdegar suara menghentikan kegiatan preman tersebut.

"HEI KALIAN, berhenti atau ku panggilkan polisi" teriak orang tadi. Jika dari suaranya sepertinya dia seorang gadis.

Setelah mendapat seruan dari sang gadis, preman preman itu pun pergi meninggalkan ku.

"Gwaenchana?". Kurasakan sentuhan lembut yang menjalar di wajahku.

Aku berusaha membuka mata perlahan, kulihat sesosok gadis cantik memakai dress putih selutut menatapku khawatir.

"Aku baik baik saja" jawabku seraya bangkit berdiri. "Terimakasih" lanjutku.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menjauh dari tempat ini. Seolah tak bertulang aku kembali tejatuh.

"Biar ku bantu" ucap lembut sang gadis. Dapat ku rasakan kembali sentuhan lembutnya pada lenganku.

"Tidak perlu, sekali lagi terimakasih, permisi", dan akhirnya aku benar benar meninggalkan tempat ini.

**DongSu**

Taman, itulah tempat dimana sekarang aku berada. Duduk termenung menatap lurus ke depan. Hingga sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Hey!" sapa suara tersebut. Kutolehkan pandanganku kearah sang suara, tamapak seorang gadis cantik dengan dress putih selututnya. 'Bukankah dia gadia yang waktu itu?'

"Apa kabar, masih ingat denganku?" tanya nya ceria dengan senyum yang lembut.

Aku menggangguk "Ne, terimakasih untuk yang tempo hari"

"ah tak usah sungkan" ucapnya sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelahku.

**DongSu**

Semenjak pertemuan ku dengannya ditaman, entah kenapa aku jadi sering bertemu denganya. Baik itu di minimarket, jalan, ataupun taman. Dia adalah gadis yang baik, ramah, ceria, polos, dan jangan lupakan senyumannya yang menyejukan hati ku.

Awalnya aku cukup tergangu dengan keberadaanya, tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu aku menjadi cukup tergantung dengan dia.

Dia selalu ada saat perasaanku kacau. Menemani ku disaat aku bosan. Menghiburku disaat aku sedih. Berbagi kebahagiaan bersamaku. Eh? Apa tadi aku bilang bosan, sedih, bahagia? Ya, ternyata dengan kehadirannya dihidupku aku mulai mengetahui apa itu senang, sedih, marah dan merasakan kasih sayang yang selalu ia pancarkan.

Warna abu abu yang tadinya terus menyelimuti hidupku, kini berganti dengan warna warni.

"Bummie… membaca buku lagi eoh?" ucapnya memperharikanku yang setia membaca buku.

Aku hanya tersenyum mengelus rambut panjang sepingganya nya.

"Kau ingin membaca juga, Hae?" tawarku yang langsung dijawab gelengan kepalaya.

Hae, Donghae adalah nama gadis yang telah mengubah sebagian hidupku.

"AH, ada anjing" serunya girang melihat anjing putih dihadapan kami, lalu berlari menghampiri anjing tersebut.

Dia mulai bermain dengan anjing asing tadi. Aku memperhatikan nya dari kursi taman yang aku duduki. Sesekali aku tersenyum melihat tingkah polosnya.

Dia selalu tampak cantik dan bersinar dengan dress putih selututnya dan rambut sepinggang yang dia biarkan terurai, sehingga menyebabkan sang dewi angin menbelai helaian rambut indahnya.

"Ayo kita pulang" ajaku menarik lembut lenganya. Kami berjalan beriringan sambil mengaitkan jemari jemari kami.

**DongSu**

'Pagi Kibum', 'Hai Kibum', 'Aloha Kibum'. Itulah kira kira sapaan sapaan yang menerpaku sepanjang aku berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolan menuju kelasku.

Sepertinya pengaruh kehadiran Donghae benar benar terasa sampai semua orang di sekitarku. Mereka mulai menerima ku sebagai bagian dari mereka.

"Kibum kau di panggil Shim seongsanim" ucap teman sekelasku ketika aku sampai di kelas.

**DongSu**

"Hae, kau tau tidak?" ucap ku sambil medudukan tubuhku di kami berada diruang tengah rumah dinginku yang lama kelamaan menghangat. Donghae memang sudah sering bermain ke rumah ku.

Kata kataku berhasil mengalihakan perhatiannya dari acara tv yang sedang dia tonton.

"Apa?" tanya nya bingung.

Aku mengelus rambut indahnya yang sesekali ku kecup keningnya.

"Aku terpilih menjadi kandidat peserta Olimpiade Fisika, dan kamu tau apa yang akan ku dapatkan jika aku menang" jawabku antusias

Donghae menggeleng. "Beasiswa ke Amerika" lanjutku

"Waaaa…. Kau hebat bummie" ucap Donghae tak kalah antusiasnya denganku

"Tapi.. apa iya aku bisa terpilih dan menang?" lirih kibum. Bagaimanapun juga dia ragu apakah dia akan berhasil.

"Kau pasti bisa Bummie, aku yakin itu. Kau mempunyai potensi yang sangat besar untuk itu" yakin Donghae dengan menyentuhkan tangan lembutnya di kedua lenganku.

"Terimakasih, kamu mendukungku. Tetaplah selalu bersama ku Hae, aku sangat membutuhkanmu" kataku menangkupkan tangan besarku pada wajah mungilnya.

Donghae tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun. Dia hanya memelukku dengan erat. Kenapa tiba tiba perasaanku tidak enak ya.

**DongSu**

Seminggu telah berlalu dan akhirnya aku terpilih menjadi perwakilan sekolah dalam Olimpiade Fisika. Sekarang aku berada di taman belakang rumahku dengan Donghae yang ada di dekapanku. Hingga tiba tiba ponselku berbunyi, aku menerima telepon dan mulai berbincang dengan sang penelepon yang ternyata adalah temanku.

Cukup lama kami berbicara melalui telepon. Donghae dengan setianya memperhatikan ku dan menyimak percakapanku dengan temanku tersebut.

Mulai ku genggam tanganya, pandangan kami bertemu dan saling menyelami manic masing masing. Aku tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman lembutnya. Ku kebup sekilas keningnya dan berbisik "Saranghae"

Lagi lagi Donghae tak berkata apa apa, dia hanya kembali memeluk erat tubuhku.

"Aku harus pergi" bisiknya pelan tapi tetap terdengar jelas di telingaku

"ehm? Kau mau pulang" tanyaku

"Aku harus pergi" tetap itu yang diucapkan Donghae

"Apa maksudmu hae?" aku mulai khawatir, dan perasaan ku mulai tidak enak.

"Sekarang kau sudah lebih kuat Bummie, dan sekarang kau sudah bisa berdiri sendiri, dan sudah waktunya aku pergi" ucap pelan Donghae.

DEG

Serasa dihantam benda keras ketika mendengar perkataan Hae barusan

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh pergi, kau harus selalu disisiku, menemaniku" ku tarik tubuhnya kembali ke dekapanku bahkan sekarang lebih erat.

Aku tidak ingin dia pergi. Donghae lagi lagi hanya terdiam.

Setelah kejadian itu, Donghae jadi jarang muncul dihadapan ku. Apa benar ia ingin meninggalkan ku? Tidak akan. Aku berusaha menemukannya, mencarinya kemana mana tapi tetap tidak bertemu.

Aku mulai frustasi memikirkan ini semua, aku terperosot duduk tingah tengah jalan, aku menangis. Aku benar benar membutuhkan mu Hae, kembalilah.

"Bummie… kenapa kau terlihat kacau sekali?"

Aku tertegun mendengar suara lembut itu lagi, ku tenggakkan kepalaku dan betapa bahagianya aku bisa kembali melihat malaikatku, setia dengan dress putih selututnya dan rambut panjang tergerai.

Tak menunggu waktu lagi , langsung ku terjang tubuhnya membawanya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon" lirihku di telinganya.

Dapat kutasakan elusan lembut di punggungku. Semakin ku eratkan pelukanku.

**DongSu**

Olimpiade pun telah berlalu dan aku mendapat juara pertama. Hal itu otomatis mengantarkan aku menuju beasiswa ke Amerika.

Aku ingin cepat memberikan kabar gembira ini pada Donghae. Tapi ketika dia sudah dihadapanku bukan ucapan selamat atau pun pelukan yang aku terima. Tapi kata kata yang paliang aki benci.

"Aku harus pergi"

Lagi lagi lagi dan lagi ucapan itu tak bosan bosan dia lontarkan. Seakan menuliakan pendengaran aku mulai menceritakan bagaimana aku akhirnya bisa mendapat beasiswa tersebut.

"Bummie…." Lirihnya "Aku benar benar harus pergi"

"Hae… tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengucapkan kata kata itu" aku tak tau bagaimana perasaanku saat ini, marah, kesal, sedih, kecewa bercampur menjadi Satu.

Donghae hanya tertunduk diam.

"Apa jadinya aku tanpa mu Hae, aku bisa gila. Apa kau ingin melihat aku mati?" aku masih menahan emosiku

"Tidak, kau akan baik baik saja tanpa ku Bummie. Kau sudah menjadi namja yang kuat" ucap Donghae menatap mataku.

"Bagaimana kau tau aku akan baik baik saja, aku tidak akan baik baik saja Donghae" lama lama aku tidak bisa menahan rasa kecewaku.

"Aku tau Bummie, aku tau" ucapnya mencoba member pengertian padaku.

"TIDAK, KAU TIDAK TAU" habis sudah kesabaranku. Aku kecewa padanya yang ingin meninggalkanku.

Karena kesal, aku pergi meninggalkanya begitu saja.

**DongSu**

Beberapa hari ini aku terus memikirkan Donghae. Dari awal pertemuan kami, saat saat kebersamaan kami hingga akhirnya terngiang ngiang kata kata Donghae yang akhir akhir ini selalu di lontarkannya. 'Aku harus pergi'

Saat ini Kibum sedang menunggu Donghae ditaman. Tak lama Donghae datang, belum sempat Donghae bengucapkan sepatah katapun, aku sudah menariknya memasiku mobil dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

Dalam perjalanan tidak ada seorang pun yang mengeluarkan suara. Seakan menikmati suasana hening yang tercipta.

"Pantai?" bingung Donghae. Tanpa membalas ucapan nya aku menariknya keluar dari mobil. Kupeluk dari belakang tubuh rampingnya, menyandarkan kepalaku ke atas kepalnya.

"Aku ingin kau selalu disampingku Hae, aku tak ingin kau terlepas dari ngenggamanku" bisiku di telinganya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya hidupku tanpamu" lanjutku

"Kau akan baik baik sana" ucapnya lembut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau, bahkan aku bisa seperti sekarang ini berkat mu hae" lirihku.

Perlahan dia membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi menghadapku. Ditangupkannya tangan lebut itu ke kedua pipiku.

"Tatap mataku, maka kau akan tau bahwa kau kan baik baik saja" ucapnya lembut.

Kuperhatikan matanya sesuai dengan instruksinya. Benar, dapat ku liaht keyakinan disana dapat kulihat sebuah kedamaian di mata indah itu.

"Aku benar benar harus pergi" kembali dilontarkan kata kata itu.

"Baiklah Hae, aku akan membiarkanmu pergi" aku sedikit gemetar saat mengucapkannya

Donghae tetap setia menyelami kelamnya mataku. "Dengan satu syarat" lanjutku. Kugenggam tangang kananya yang masih menempel dipipiku. Kubimbing tangan halus itu menuju dadaku "Tetaplah berada disini" ucapku.

Donghae mengangguk, "Ne, aku akan terus disisni, diharimu".

Perlahan didekatkannya tubuhnya pada tubuhku. Hingga kurasakan sentuhan lembut dibibirku.

Lembut sangat lembut, seakan takut menyakiti satu sama lain, penyatuan bibir itu berlangsung dengan lembut. Perlahan kupejamkan mataku mengikuti Donghae.

"Sarangahae", dapat ku dengar dia bergumam kata tersebut.

Perlahan namun pasti beriringan dengan terpaan angin yang melewati tubuhku, aku merasakan sentuhan bibit lembut itu menghilang.

Perlahan ku buka kelopak mataku. Sosok wanita yang selalu bersamaku selama ini sudah menghilang, seakan ikut terbang bersama sang dewi angin.

'Nado saranghae… Kau akan selalu berada di sini, dihatiku'

E N D

Akhhhhh FF macam apa pula ini

Padahal FF yang laen aja belum beres, tapi udah bikin lagi

Tapi karena tiba tiba dapat bayangan, jadilah FF ini

Aku tau FF ini super duper gaje dan membosankan

Tapi ini lah hasil dari imajinasi saya ^^


End file.
